La puerta de la vida
by Dual Couple
Summary: Lucy y Natsu han vuelto a Edolas sin querer. Ahora tienen una carrera contra el tiempo y una pareja que reunir.
1. Kiss Cross

**-Sólo la historia nos pertenece...**

_-Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama_

**-¡sempai!**

_-¡sama!_

**-¡sempai!**

* * *

**Primer capítulo**

**Kiss Cross**

Rápido. Eso era lo que pensaba Natsu Dragion mientras ajustaba con reverencia las válvulas de su nuevo motor a vapor. La ausencia de magia había llevado a los ciudadanos de Edolas a buscar alternativas viables para solucionar problemas comunes sin magia, antes de caer en la barbarie. Una de las soluciones más exitosas era la mecánica, y Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos sin magia, tenía la fortuna de poseer a una de las pioneras más talentosas en esa nueva tecnología: Levy.

El tímido y sensible Natsu se sentía especialmente confiado y alegre ese día después de mucho tiempo sin poder poner en marcha su vehículo, pero esperaba ponerlo en marcha muy pronto. Levy le había mostrado el nuevo prototipo y ayudado a instalarlo (para molestar a Lucy, que después de conocer al Natsu de Earthland había sentido curiosidad por sacar el lado valiente de Dragion y finalmente lo había hecho su novio), y ahora el joven estaba a solas dando los últimos retoques a la máquina y preparándose para la primer prueba.

El ruido de la enorme caldera trabajando lo molestaba un poco, así que tenía tapones en los oídos para amortiguar el ruido.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Lucy a través del ruido. Edo-Natsu apenas alcanzo a oír, y ni siquiera distinguió la voz…

-Arreglo a mi amante…-dijo, ensoñado sin voltear a ver quién preguntaba.

-¡¿TUUU QUEEE?! –Lucy respondió con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de Natsu y una de sus famosas llaves.

-¡P-perdón! ¡Yo sólo…!

-¡Claro a mí ni caso me haces! –reclamó la rubia con rudeza. Para ser sinceros se encontraba muy celosa de que Natsu pudiera emular su magia favorita con tecnología y que los progresos para recrear las armas que a ella tanto le gustaban fueran más lentamente-. ¡Todo tu tiempo es para ese armatoste y de mí ni te acuerdas! ¡TU AMANTE! ¡Pues si es eso para ti...!

-¡No!

Natsu gritó desesperado al ver que Lucy alzaba su puño con fuerza y daba un poderoso golpe a la válvula principal, que era modelo único, y la arrancaba. Luego con la misma válvula dio un golpe a la caldera haciéndole una fuga.

-¡Lucy! ¡NOOOOO!

Lucy miró lo que había hecho. Las llamas en sus ojos se apagaron al ver el chorro de vapor desinflarse en el automóvil. Natsu se arrodilló angustiado frente a su preciada máquina, y empezó a llorar a moco tendido. Incluso la ruda de Lucy sintió arrepentirse, pero el daño estaba hecho, y ella no sabía pedir perdón.

-Natsu, yo…

El pelirrosa tardó en contestar, tan abatido se encontraba. Con dificultad se incorporó abrazando un pedazo de fierro retorcido y por fin contestó a Lucy, aunque no quiso mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú ganas, Lucy-san. Si no quieres que conduzca, mejor me voy del gremio. Sayonara.

La caldera acabó de explotar, liberando un chorro inmenso de vapor hacia arriba, y finalmente cayendo en chorros de agua caliente que empaparon el uniforme dark de Lucy y corriéndole el maquillaje. Natsu conectó lo que quedaba de su auto a una especie de bicicleta con remolque y se fue alejando a través de la calle empedrada a perderse de vista.

Lucy tardó en reaccionar. Acababa de romperle el corazón al chico que le gustaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. Furiosa, golpeó con fuerza una roca que había cerca, y en su rostro contraído asomaron unas lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?- se reprendió a sí misma- He alejado a Natsu, no debía ser tan bruta…

Las estrellas empezaban a asomarse por el cielo y ella seguía llorando. Alzó los ojos al cielo y una estrella fugaz recorrió la bóveda celeste hasta perderse en el horizonte.

"¿Qué diría la Lucy de Earthland?" se preguntó, confundida, "Ah, ya sé. Pídele un deseo a las estrellas"

* * *

–Ahhhhhh! –

Lucy y Natsu giraban en un torbellino de luz y color, en el caos, trataban de alcanzarse con las manos pero a duras penas rozaron sus dedos y volvieron a separarse.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? –Natsu tenía los ojos como espirales debido al mareo, no tenía donde apoyar los pies. Sólo sabía que caminando en el bosque había golpeado una piedra extraña que había lanzado al aire todo lo que había en diez metros a la redonda, incluidas rocas, árboles, y a Lucy.

-¡No lo seeeeeeee!

Ambos sentían una vertiginosa sensación de caída, y finalmente lograron divisar tierra justo bajo ellos

-¡Natsu, tengo miedooo! –gritó Lucy mientras estiraba su mano a Natsu, pero cada vez lo veía más lejos.

Él trató de disminuir la velocidad usando sus puños de fuego, pero nada salió de ellos.

-¡No quiero morir! –gritó aterrado.

-¡Naaatsuuu!- aún mientras caían, la mirada de Lucy Heartfilia se volvió torva y oscura- Mas te vale llevarme de regreso al gremio, si no, ¡lo pagarás!–

Se parecía tanto a la Lucy Terrorífica que Natsu tragó saliva.

No supo nada más.

* * *

Lucy Ashley caminaba con dificultad a través de un denso bosque, soltando machetazos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Hacía un par de horas que había anochecido y aunque el rastro de ruedas que dejaba Natsu no era tan difícil de seguir, empezaba a asustarse por no encontrarlo. De pronto, se topó con un rastro de destrucción aún mayor. Como estaba muy oscuro, no podía saber si era un claro, o si acaso un animal inmenso había pasado por ahí. Justo al frente se alzaba un cráter que humeaba ligeramente.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –la voy de un Natsu muy asustado surgió del cráter- ¡Auxilio!

-¡Natsuuuu! ¡Ya voy! – Lucy corrió con el corazón en la boca de susto. No podía permitir pensar que le pasara algo a su querido pelirrosa-. ¿Estás bien?

Al llegar arriba encontró a un Natsu muy golpeado, sus ropas estaban casi carbonizadas, y éste se encogía en un rincón, llororso.

-Mi… mi magia… ¿dónde está?

Lucy sintió un golpe de culpabilidad.

-¡Lo siento tanto Natsuuuuu! –Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza- Yo también extraño mi magia, estaba celosa, pero, ¡te juro que trabajaré duro para ayudarte a correr otra vez!

-¿Celos...? –Natsu le iba a preguntar de que hablaba, pero no pudo terminar porque Lucy se arrojó sobre sus labios, callándole con un apasionado beso.

Natsu se quedó sorprendido por un momento, pero después respondió al beso, siempre había pensado que eso de juntar bocas era algo asqueroso, no sabía por qué pero se sentía tan bien…

Literalmente vio estrellas, pero no fue por el beso, sino porque algo grande y duro golpeó su cabeza y la de Lucy Ashley.

-¡MALDITAA! ¡Aléjate de Mi Natsu!

Natsu entreabrió sus ojos. ¿Es que estaba mareado y veía doble, o porqué había dos Lucys en lugar de una?

* * *

-¡Puerta del reloj, ábrete! ¡Holologium!

Lucy siguió cayendo sola a caída libre

-¿…Holologium? ¡Holologiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu m!

¡PUM!

Lucy cayó dolorosamente embarrándose en el suelo. Aun así, la caída no fue tan fuerte como creyó, de lo contrario estaría muerta. No sabía por qué había fallado la invocación, no sabía que había sido de Natsu, ni donde estaba ella misma. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, así que se quedó unos segundos acostada en el piso pensando qué tenía que hacer.

-¡Lucy! –la voy de Natsu se aproximó poco a poco.

-¡Natsu! –Lucy abrió los ojos tratando de incorporarse. Aun veía borroso pero distinguió la mata de pelo rosa y rebelde acercándose- Ayúdame, por favor.

-¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú? –Natsu Dragion se detuvo en seco- ¿Qué haces en medio de la nada? ¿Y por qué llevas esas ropas?– dijo levantando una linterna.

El atuendo de ese Natsu era muy diferente al que había visto antes de que salieran de misión; solo había una explicación para esto.

– ¿Estoy en Edolas? Entonces tú no eres Natsu… es decir, Natsu Dragneel - Lucy vio con nostalgia sus llaves, no podía hacer magia en Edolas-. No se cómo llegué aquí, pero estaba con Natsu, es decir, el de Earthland, así que no debió caer muy lejos de aquí, necesito encontrarlo para que podamos buscar la forma de volver a nuestro mundo.–

– ¡Entonces eres la Lucy de Earthland! ¡Qué alivio! Entonces si tu estas aquí mi otro yo también. Te ayudare aunque ahora no pueda llevarte en mi coche… - con tristeza señaló el montón de chatarra que había sido su auto-. Necesita reparaciones mayores, tardaré varios días en arreglarlo.

Un frío helado cruzó la zona.

-Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, Lucy-san –Dragion parecía un poco asustado por la idea de acampar, sin embargo Lucy lo encontró menos cobarde que antes-. ¿Te parece si buscamos alrededor en lo que recolectamos leña? No podremos buscar mucho en esta oscuridad tan densa…

Lucy sonrió agradecida.

– Seguro que Natsu estará bien, él es fuerte, como tú…–

– Si él fuera como yo, estaría perdido –bromeó Dragion

– No digas eso, estoy segura de que hay un gran poder en tu interior, sólo tienes que dejarlo salir…

"¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Auxilio!"

El grito provenía de muy lejos, apenas alcanzaron a oírlo, sin embargo alcanzaron a reconocer la voz de Natsu.

-¡Espera, Natsu! ¡Ya voooy! –Lucy echó a correr, presta a encontrar a su amigo…

Cuando lo vio besándose con alguien más, una furia ciega la invadió. Buscó a tientas la llave de Leo, pero en su ira alcanzó a recordar que no podía invocarlo, así que buscó lo más grande que encontró (una roca de buen tamaño) y la arrojó con fuerza en dirección de Natsu y la "otra".

-¡MALDITAA! ¡Aléjate de Mi Natsu!

No supo ni cómo, pero cubrió los últimos tres metros de distancia en una especie de salto del tigre hasta caer rodando justo sobre la rubia esa que estaba sobre Natsu, y ya sobre ella, se dio cuenta que era su doble de Edolas. Esto sólo la puso más furiosa aún.

-¿Tú? –Preguntó Ashley mientras trataba de defenderse del ataque sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Deja a Natsu, bruja!–

– Yo soy tú… asi que te estás diciendo bruja– las chicas comenzaron un forcejeo.

Ambas giraron en el suelo tomadas de las greñas, mientras Edo-Natsu mirada paralizado la escena y en el rostro de Dragneel se iba formando lo que parecía ser una cara algo pervertida…

– ¿Así que estás entrenando con Gemini? Me pregunto, ¿qué se sentirá luchar con uno mismo?–

-¡Ch-chicas, por favor, paren! –gritó Dragion tímidamente- E-esto es un malentendido…–

-¿Dos Natsus?-Ashley paró un momento para mirar alrededor.

-¡Sí! ¡Y acabas de besar al equivocado! ¿No lo sabías? –Heartfilia le dio un último golpe a la otra Lucy, pero Ashley era tan diestra en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que lo esquivó con facilidad y le hizo una llave a su doble. La soltó en el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento –Lucy Ashley se incorporó y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa-. Bueno, sólo fue un beso, seguro que le has dado muchos más asi que no te pongas asi–

La Lucy de Earthland se puso roja como un tomate.

– ¡Claro que no!– gritó– el solo es mi amigo–

-¿Esto quiere decir… -Ashley miró con picardía a Dragneel, que seguía embobado en el suelo- que acabo de robarle su primer beso?–

Su par de Earthland se quedó de piedra… el primer beso de Natsu, y no se lo había dado ella... bueno si pero no ella misma, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Notas de los autores:

**-¿Les gusta como va empezando?**

-_Nah, a mí no me gustó_

-**¿Que no te...? ¡Toma!** -latigazo con Fleuve d'etoiles- **¡Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo!**

-_Salvajeeee... nos vemos, chicos..._


	2. Time Back

La puerta de la vida

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Esta historia nos pertenece pero los personajes fueron creados por un genio loco que se llama Hiro Mashima y solo los usamos con fines de diversión sin fines de lucro.**_

**Previamente en la puerta de la vida**

– _¿Qué haces? –preguntó Edo–Lucy a través del ruido. Edo–Natsu apenas alcanzo a oír, y ni siquiera distinguió la voz…_

–_Arreglo a mi amante…–dijo, ensoñado sin voltear a ver quién preguntaba._

– _¡¿TUUU QUEEE?! –Lucy respondió con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de Natsu y una de sus famosas llaves._

– _¡P–perdón! ¡Yo sólo…!_

– _¡Claro a mí ni caso me haces! –reclamó la rubia con rudeza. Para ser sinceros se encontraba muy celosa de que Natsu pudiera emular su magia favorita con tecnología y que los progresos para recrear las armas que a ella tanto le gustaban fueran más lentamente–. ¡Todo tu tiempo es para ese armatoste y de mí ni te acuerdas! ¡TU AMANTE! ¡Pues si es eso para ti...!_

– _¡No!_

_Natsu gritó desesperado al ver que Lucy alzaba su puño con fuerza y daba un poderoso golpe a la válvula principal, que era modelo único, y la arrancaba. Luego con la misma válvula dio un golpe a la caldera haciéndole una fuga._

…

– _¡Natsu, tengo miedooo! –gritó Lucy mientras estiraba su mano a Natsu, pero cada vez lo veía más lejos._

_Él trató de disminuir la velocidad usando sus puños de fuego, pero nada salió de ellos._

– _¡No quiero morir! –gritó aterrado._

– _¡Naaatsuuu!– aún mientras caían, la mirada de Lucy Heartfilia se volvió torva y oscura– Mas te vale llevarme de regreso al gremio, si no, ¡lo pagarás!–_

…

–_Mi… mi magia… ¿dónde está?_

_Lucy sintió un golpe de culpabilidad._

– _¡Lo siento tanto Natsuuuuu! –Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza– Yo también extraño mi magia, estaba celosa, pero, ¡te juro que trabajaré duro para ayudarte a correr otra vez!–_

– _¿Celos...? –Natsu le iba a preguntar de que hablaba, pero no pudo terminar porque Lucy se arrojó sobre sus labios, callándole con un apasionado beso._

…

– _¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú? –Natsu Dragion se detuvo en seco– ¿Qué haces en medio de la nada? ¿Y por qué llevas esas ropas?– dijo levantando una linterna._

_El atuendo de ese Natsu era muy diferente al que había visto antes de que salieran de misión; solo había una explicación para esto. _

– _¿Estoy en Edolas? Entonces tú no eres Natsu… es decir, Natsu Dragneel – Lucy vio con nostalgia sus llaves, no podía hacer magia en Edolas–. No se cómo llegué aquí, pero estaba con Natsu, es decir, el de Earthland, así que no debió caer muy lejos de aquí, necesito encontrarlo para que podamos buscar la forma de volver a nuestro mundo. –_

– _¡Entonces eres la Lucy de Earthland! ¡Qué alivio! Entonces si tu estas aquí mi otro yo también. Te ayudare aunque ahora no pueda llevarte en mi coche… – con tristeza señaló el montón de chatarra que había sido su auto–. Necesita reparaciones mayores, tardaré varios días en arreglarlo._

…

_Cuando lo vio besándose con alguien más, una furia ciega la invadió. Buscó a tientas la llave de Leo, pero en su ira alcanzó a recordar que no podía invocarlo, así que buscó lo más grande que encontró (una roca de buen tamaño) y la arrojó con fuerza en dirección de Natsu y la "otra"._

– _¡MALDITAA! ¡Aléjate de Mi Natsu! _

_No supo ni cómo, pero cubrió los últimos tres metros de distancia en una especie de salto del tigre hasta caer rodando justo sobre la rubia esa que estaba sobre Natsu, y ya sobre ella, se dio cuenta que era su doble de Edolas. Esto sólo la puso más furiosa aún._

– _¿Tú? –Preguntó Ashley mientras trataba de defenderse del ataque sorpresa– ¿Qué haces aquí?_

– _¡Deja a Natsu, bruja!–_

– _Yo soy tú… asi que te estás diciendo bruja– las chicas comenzaron un forcejeo._

_Ambas giraron en el suelo tomadas de las greñas, mientras Edo–Natsu mirada paralizado la escena y en el rostro de Dragneel se iba formando lo que parecía ser una cara algo pervertida_

**Capítulo 2. – Time Back**

La Lucy de Earthland se puso roja como un tomate.

– ¡Claro que no!– gritó– el solo es mi amigo–

– ¿Esto quiere decir… –Ashley miró con picardía a Dragneel, que seguía embobado en el suelo– que acabo de robarle su primer beso?–

Su par de Earthland se quedó de piedra… el primer beso de Natsu, y no se lo había dado ella... bueno si pero no ella misma, Lucy Heartfilia.

– ¿Y tú muy dejado verdad?– dijo la rubia estelar; si no podía contra su yo de Edoras

– Yo no tuve nada que ver– contestó Natsu poniéndose al lado de su otro yo al ver un aura oscura rodear a Lucy.

– Pues no me importa… te… te… TE ODIO– abofeteó a Natsu y salió corriendo–

– Lu…–el otro chico le tomó el hombro

– Es mejor dejarlo asi… –

– Yo iré por la renegada– exclamó Ashley corriendo tras la chica– después de eso tú y yo tenemos que hablar Dragion–completó volviendo a la vista al otro Natsu

0—0—0—0—0

Dragneel y Dragion estaban sentados en torno a una fogata mirándola crepitar; Edo-Natsu le dio un poco de su comida a su compañero de Earthland quien lo comió al instante.

– ¿Cómo les ha ido sin magia?– preguntó el de Earthland rompiendo el silencio

– La magia era importante pero en estos 7 años hemos avanzado a pasos agigantados, la ciencia de Levy le ha dado otro enfoque a nuestra necesidad. Creo que eso…– Dragion miro a la fogata y vio hacerle un rizo– Lucy ha estado distante de mí en estos días y cuando por fin la vi solo me golpeó es algo que no… aun no la entiendo del todo. ¡No sé por qué le pedí que fuera mi novia!–

– ¿Lucy es tu novia?– pregunto alarmado el Dragneel

– ¡Ya no!– su mirada bajo– ya no me ama; no me disculpo por lo de mi carro e incluso rompió la caldera… eso no lo haría una no…– un golpe se incrusto en su mejilla

– ¡Haré como que no escuche eso!–

– ¿Qué?–

– Todo lo que paso hace un momento no fue mi culpa, ni de Edo-Lucy, fue tuya… ella está preocupada por ti, te estaba buscando y cuando creyó que yo era tú en peligro se comportó asi–

– Natsu–

– Hay algo que aún no has aprendido… no has aprendido el valor de Lucy en el tiempo que detuvimos al rey loco. No has aprendido que los amigos son lo único que te queda. ¡No has aprendido que Lucy es especial para nosotros!–

– ¿Quieres decir?–

– La razón por la que me detuviste solo fue cobardía, ahora entiendo que mi yo de aquí aun es un cobarde–

– No soy cobarde… yo me le declaré y tú no–

– Lo hiciste para que dejara de golpearte o ¿me equivoco?–

– Yo…– como era posible que lo leyera como un libro– me falta mucho para ser como tú–

– Pues entonces te ayudare–

– ¿Que estas…?– un golpe certero lo hizo desmayarse

Natsu se cambió la ropa de su contraparte y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Lucy Ashley.

0—0—0—0—0

La rubia caminaba a un paso rápido; estaba furiosa; más que eso se sentía traicionada, su corazón se iba haciendo pedazos al momento en que iba caminando. ¿Cómo le habia podido hacer eso Natsu? El en verdad habia rozado los labios de su otra yo y al parecer estaba aún confundido.

¿Lo habría disfrutado? ¿Eran dulces los labios del chico? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a hacerlo ella? Entonces recordó aquella vez en los baños termales, pero todo era confuso; recordaba que habia estado bebiendo con las chicas y después solo despertó en el suelo sin nadie a su alrededor pero habia un poco de saliva aun en sus labios.

Al día siguiente Natsu no le quería dirigir la mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo pero todo se olvidó en cuanto empezaron los juegos mágicos. Quería tener los recuerdos de esa noche, recordar por que Natsu la veía con un poco de furia.

– Earth-Lucy–gritó otra voz pero la chica no se detuvo– ¡detente!–

– ¡Déjame en paz!–

– Vamos… ¿no te abras enojado solamente porque le di un beso al Natsu equivocado?– la cara de la otra Lucy se puso de un rojo intenso por la rabia pero no le dio el gusto a su contraparte de verla– Si tu solo decías que era tu amigo…– eso ya era demasiado para Lucy y se detuvo

– ¡Tú no eres yo! Y solo te diré que ya no me importa si es mi amigo o no–

– ¿Sabes cuánto me hizo feliz que Dragion me pidiera que fuera su novia?– dijo Ashley sonrojada

– Él… ¿él te lo pidió?–

– Si, y si bese a Natsu es por qué me pelee con él por lo de su coche. Pero es que a veces es un cabezota y prefiere esa chatarra que a mí– afirmó subiendo el tonó de su voz– Esa máquina del demonio se está robando a mi novio y al parecer no hay nada que lo haga verme–

– Tal vez necesites ser más femenina–

– ¿Femenina? ¿Acaso dices que me comporto como un hombre?– Lucy se hizo hacia atrás con el puño de la Ashley frente a ella

– Esas son las actitudes que te hacen poco femenina–

– Pero asi soy yo y asi se enamoró Natsu de mí. No hay por qué cambiar– se estaba enojando pero su rostro subió de tono al oír una carcajada como siguiente comentario de su contraparte

– Jajajajaja–

– ¿De qué te ríes Heartfilia?–

– Es que Natsu es igual, un cabezota que solo le interesa pelear con otros más fuertes, si te dijera lo que hizo en los juegos mágicos tú también te reirías–

– mmmm… ¡Tengo una idea!– una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro, Lucy casi vio como le salían unos cuernitos y una cola de diablo a la chica frente a ella

– ¿Cuál?– preguntó temerosa

– ¿Por qué no cambiamos papeles y les hacemos ver a esos cabezotas lo que se están perdiendo?– Se movió sensualmente a la chica

– ¿Crees que sea bueno?–

– Si Natsu Dragneel no se enamora de ti… me cambio el nombre– tomo su cintura mostrando más el pecho

– Me parece una idea un poco arriesgada… ¡promete que no lo volverás a besar!– añadió la chica con un sonrojo

– Te lo prometo– respondió cruzando los dedos tras su espalda

Asi se cambiaron rápidamente para ir con los Natsus y hacer un intercambio.

0—0—0—0—0

Ambas Lucys se acercaban a donde habían caído los de Earthland cuando Heartfilia vio acercarse a Dragion y sabía que era el momento de la verdad, vio de reojo a Ashley y ella solo asintió.

– ¿Dragion?– dijo Ashley con timidez como lo haría su versión de Earthland– ¿Dónde está Natsu?–

– Esta allá atrás– mintió– tengo que hablar con mi Lucy– Ashley veía un cierto valor que no habia descubierto en su novio pero necesitaba seguir con el plan y corrió

– Lucy lamento lo que dije antes en el gremio; me siento un estúpido por lo que hice–

– Pues…– Heartfilia cambio su semblante a uno de enfado total– No puedo perdonarte por decir eso de una chatarra y no estar junto a mí en este tiempo. He sufrido ¿sabes? Sufro cada vez que te veo junto a esa máquina infernal y no estás conmigo–

– Entonces parece que tu perdón no lo podre ganar solo con palabras–

Se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos a lo que la rubia empezó a forcejear; ¿acaso el Natsu de Edoras era igual de fuerte que el de Earthland?, no se podía mover, como habia aceptado este plan absurdo. No tenía la misma fuerza que su doble ella; solo era una débil chica que dependía de sus espíritus para ganar sus batallas.

– ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer pervertido?– forcejeó un poco más pero no resultaba la tenía bien sujeta, entonces él solo la acerco a su pecho era cálido y sin querer ella quería quedarse ahí

– ¡Lo siento Lucy! Solo quería saber lo que pensabas, tomaré "mi chatarra" como le dices y me iré lejos para no molestarte más–Las palabras de Natsu salían naturales, sabía que la de Edoras era asi, necesitaba un motivo para hacer algo y sabía que no dejaría ir a su novio.

– ¡Entonces vete!– No debía de darle un camino fácil, el plan era que al verlo irse correría y lo tomaría por la espalda; esa sería la actitud de su doble de Edoras.

– ¡Está bien!– soltó a la chica y camino hacia el armatoste que estaba en la duna; no subiría a él o se descubriría entonces un abrazo cálido por detrás lo detuvo

– Perdón… yo… yo… ¡no quiero que te vayas!– un sonrojo involuntario se dio en el rostro de la chica si ella le pudiera decir de frente a SU Natsu lo mismo sería igual de valiente que su yo de ese mundo

– ¡No me iré!– murmuró y se deshizo del abrazo para quedar de frente– nunca me iré de tu lado– en ese momento le dio un beso en los labios.

No podía ser; los labios de Natsu si eran dulces, pero ese no era SU Natsu, era el de la otra Lucy. Sin decir más se dejó llevar por el momento.

0—0—0—0—0

Natsu Dragion se terminó de poner el atuendo de su otro yo; lo enfrentaría en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente, un carraspeó lo hizo voltear y vio a Lucy de Earthland. No se podía mover, se sentía como si fuera a hacer algo malo. Las ropas de su otro yo le dieron un poco de valor; el habia ido a arreglar sus problemas con su Lucy, algo que él no podría hacer por más que quisiera.

– Natsu… – susurró Lucy, debía hacerlo tan natural como Heartfilia– Eres un bruto… ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a la otra yo antes que a mí?–

– ¡No la bese! ¡Ella me beso!– Él se puso todo rojo y se quedó sin habla

– Claro… y después me dirás que ella es más bonita que yo, por ultimo te quedaras aquí y le quitaras la novia a tu otro yo–

– Es… estás loca; ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso sí solo eres tú la que es especial para mí?–

– Especial, ja, no me hagas reir– no podía ser como Heartfilia; cada vez se iba llenando de esa rabia como en el momento que Dragion pronuncio la palabra "amante"– Eres solo un chico que no sabe lo que quiere, solo quieres pelear; nunca te has preocupado por mí–

– Estas equivocada. Yo siempre estaré para ti en el momento que me necesites; yo… yo… tú me gustas– Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica; era casi lo mismo que le habia pasado en el momento que Dragion le habia pedido que fuera su novia– quiero estar a tu lado–

– Natsu– unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por la mejilla de la chica y se abalanzo a sus brazos tumbándolo en el suelo– ¡eres un poco débil! ¿No lo crees?–

– Es… por… estar… en Edoras; en cuanto tenga mi magia de vuelta seré igual que antes–

Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco; la respiración de Natsu se entrecortaba mientras que Lucy parecía serena. En ese momento la chica abrió los ojos.

– ¡UN MINUTO!–

– ¿Qué pasa?–

– Es muy raro; pareces Dragion…–dijo la chica

– Yo… yo… soy Natsu Drag…– tragó saliva– neel–

Entonces la chica le quito la bufanda y la vio detenidamente y observo que no habia una cicatriz. Recordaba lo que le habia dicho en secreto Lucy; Natsu tenía una cicatriz en el cuello– en eso se puso roja de coraje– ¿Habrías dejado que te besara Lucy Heartfilia, Dragion?–

– No sé de lo que me estás hablando– respondió nervioso

– Tú eres Natsu Dragion–

– No yo…–

– No mientas– en ese momento le dio un beso, Natsu sintió la misma fuerza y agresividad de su novia–

– Ashy–

– Si; estaba ayudando a Lucy para que Natsu tomara una decisión con ella. Entonces si tu estas aquí el que esta con Heartfilia es Dragneel– una sonrisa socarrona ilumino su rostro– Vamos amor hay que jugarles una broma a esos dos–

Notas de los Autores:

**Perdón por la espera tenía muy poco tiempo y muchas historias en mi cabeza.**

_Creo que ya no sé qué Natsu es cual_

**Pues es muy claro**

_Es un completo embrollo _ _

**Ella está un poquito mal, ustedes verán el siguiente y déjenme su opinión**

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que será escrito por mí._


	3. Brain explode

**3.-Brain explode**

Lucy dejó que el beso terminara. Una parte de ella lo disfrutó con toda su alma, y otra le decía que aquello había sido malo. Bueno, Ashley había besado a Su Natsu, ¿no? así que con ese beso quedaban a mano... pero se sentía culpable porque su otra yo le había prometido no volver a besar a su Natsu.

-Esto no está bien...- dijo en voz alta, sin pensar.

-Eh... ¿de qué hablas?-preguntó Natsu. Esta vez el beso le había parecido aún más dulce que la otra vez.

-Esto... yo... -Lucy sintió ganas de confesar su verdadera identidad, pero al final decidió que no podía echar de cabeza a Ashley, así que dijo lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza- Nosotros tan tranquilos reconciliándonos y la pobre Lucy de Earthland quisiera tener un instante como el nuestro con Dragneel.

Natsu entró en shock. ¿Era un sueño o realmente estaba oyendo eso? El alma se le fue a los pies. Ahora descubría que Heartfilia lo amaba y con esa ya iban dos veces que besaba a su doble de Edoras, una de esas veces frente a ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura...- dijo la maga estelar, tratando de imitar una de esas poses rudas de luchadora que solía adoptar su doble- ella me lo dijo.

-Oh, bueno... yo...-Dragneel apenas podía unir dos palabras, apenas podía recordar por qué no podía correr a buscar a su Lucy de Earthland y declararle su amor- ¿de verdad? es decir... Me-san me dijo justamente lo mismo...

Ambos estaban anonadados

-¿Eso dijo Natsu? -Los ojos de la rubia brillaban de emoción- Es decir, el de Earthland...

-¡Sólo tienen que decirlo! -Pronunciaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Cada uno de los dos quería volver corriendo con su doble de Earthland, adoptar su verdadera identidad y poder declarar su amor.

-Em... -Natsu dio un paso atrás-tengo que...

-Voy a buscar a Lucy...-dijo Lucy y echo a correr- ¡Ya vuelvo!

* * *

Lucy y Natsu de Earthland corrían a través de la espesura hacia la fogata donde se supone que estarían sus pares de Edoras interpretándolos a ellos mismos, pero no tuvieron que llegar ahí para topárselos de frente.

-¡Y no se te ocurra volver, pervertido!

Natsu Dragion lloriqueaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas en la bufanda de Dragneel que llevaba puesta

-Lo siento… Lucy, yo…

-¡Esto se acabó! –La auténtica Ashley (disfrazada de Heartfilia) lucía muy enojada- ¡Lucyyyy!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Heartfilia se veía confundida- ¿Qué le has hecho a…?

-¡Cállate!- le susurró Ashley, para que no develara su secreto, y luego gritó- Edo-Lucy, vámonos de aquí, no lo soporto más….

Mientras tanto, Dragneel había corrido a socorrer a Dragion. Lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –le susurró a Edo-Natsu- Si sigues portándote así, ¡nos van a descubrir!

-Pe…perdón, yo… ¡sólo vámonos!

-¿Qué?

Dragion arrastró a su gemelo a la maleza, donde las rubias no lo vieran, ahí separó el remolque con su auto de la bicicleta, y le atornilló un lugar extra.

-Ven conmigo, Me-san.

-Pero, ¿y las chicas?

-No me hables ahora de las chicas. Luego te explico.

Natsu miró las llantas de la bicicleta y sólo imaginar estar trepado en eso le provocó náuseas.

-Yo no voy a subir en eso…

Entonces oyó un grito a sus espaldas

-¡DRAGNEEL! –Natsu no podía distinguir si era la voz de su Lucy o de Ashley, pero en todo caso sonaba muy cabreada- ¡Me las pagarás!

Entre un paseo en bicicleta y la furia de Lucy, se resignó a vomitar lo que había desayunado.

-No importa si me desmayo, ¡sólo acelera!

* * *

Cuando Dragneel despertó, ya estaban muy lejos. Una línea roja en el horizonte le decía que estaba amaneciendo, y su gemelo Dragion estaba junto a él, tumbado en la hierba.

-¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó

-Estamos a punto de llegar al palacio de verano del rey Mystogan- respondió con voz cansada- He pedaleado toda la noche, déjame dormir un par de horas y te llevaré con el rey, seguro que se le ocurre alguna forma de ayudarles a volver.

-¡Lucy!- Natsu Dragneel se incorporó- ¿Dónde está ella?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –La voz de Dragion era casi un susurro- Está con Ashley, no le pasará nada… yo…- bostezó- en un ratito te cuento… buenas… noches… ¡Ay! ¡Déjame!

-¡Algo le hiciste a Lucy! ¡Estoy seguro!

-Y…yo… no…

Dragneel había sujetado a Dragion por la playera y lo elevó varios centímetros sobre su cabeza

-Hiciste enojar a Lucy, eso no te lo perdonaré… estaba claro que no apreciabas a tu Lucy tanto como yo a la mía, pero ahora por tu culpa ella me odia…

-M…me-san… yo no… por favor…

-No me llames Me-san –rugió Natsu con una mirada que helaba hasta los huesos- yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así…

* * *

-¡DRAGNEEL! –Gritó Ashley- ¡Me las pagarás!

-¡Detente!- Lucy se las arregló para sujetar a su gemela, que era bastante más fuerte, y que no corriera a matar a Dragneel -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

"Todo va a la perfección" se dijo la rubia de Edoras mentalmente. Luego puso cara de enfado.

-Ese Natsu Dragneel es un completo idiota –sentenció- ¿Segura que estás enamorada de él?

Heartfilia frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, tu eres la novia de su muy cobarde doble, así que no tienes de qué quejarte. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lucy Ashley le dio la espalda, dejando a la joven de Earthland muy intrigada.

-Lo llamaste… pervertido…

Ashley siguió sin contestar.

-Bueno, si yo te dijera que el Natsu de tu mundo es una buena persona pero que definitivamente no es la clase de chico que te conviene como novio, ¿qué responderías? Recuerda que yo soy tu doble, conozco las cosas que te gustan y las que no, y yo digo que Natsu Dragneel no es para ti. Incluso nunca se han acercado lo suficiente como para poder declararse el uno al otro. ¿Qué respondes?

Lucy se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo era posible? Se quedó un buen rato en pleno estado de shock.

-Yo… yo… -Las lágrimas asomaban al rostro de Heratfilia, luego apretó los puños- ¡NO!

-¿Qué?

- Tú no conoces a MI Natsu tanto como yo. Es… es verdad que es un tanto denso, y tal vez de repente tenga actitudes raras, pero… pero él es la persona en que más confío, tal vez aún más que en mí misma, porque él ha sabido ver en mí cosas de las que yo no me creía capaz. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan libre y feliz como desde que me uní a Fairy Tail, y todo es gracias a él, así que, ¡no me importa lo que digas tú o quien sea, yo quiero darlo todo con él, y estoy segura de que eso será para bien!

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Lucy Ashley.

-Muy bien, prueba superada. Ahora eres oficialmente apta para ser novia de Dragneel

-¿Qué? ¿Todo esto era una prueba? –Lucy de Earthland se ponía furiosa mientras su contraparte sacaba una bicicleta de entre los matorrales- ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esto?

-Ya, calma, sólo fue una pequeña bromita, además necesitaba una forma de hacer que Dragneel se subiera por las buenas a una bicicleta, y vaya que funcionó… no me apetecía nada llegar a pie al castillo del rey Mystogan -Ashley pasó la pierna sobre la bicicleta e hizo sonar la campanilla- Ahora sube, o no los alcanzaremos.

-¡Eres horrible! –gritó Lucy H. pero aun así subió al asiento trasero de la bicicleta. Tenía ganas de llegar de inmediato con Dragneel para aclarar esa confusión y decirle de una vez por todas lo que en verdad sentía por él.

* * *

-No me llames Me-san –rugió Natsu con una mirada que helaba hasta los huesos- yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así…

-Para, por favor, me estas asustando…

-Karyu no… maldición, no puedo usar magia aquí, si no, te destrozaría… bueno, de todas formas tengo puños…

Un par de voces lo detuvieron de asesinar a su gemelo

-¡Natsuuuuus! ¿Dónde están?

-¡Dragioooon! ¡Dragneel! ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

-¡Lucy! –gritaron los dos Natsus a la vez

-Ah aquí están –Las dos Lucys salieron de entre la maleza. Ashley, la que hablaba al parecer, continuó- Dragneel, por favor deja a mi novio, o te las verás con una de mis famosas llaves. Serviría que los dos se sentaran, ¿o tal vez ya lo volviste tan incivilizado como tú?

-No tienes que ser tan dura- reclamó Heartfilia- bueno, igual serviría que nos contaras a todos cuál era exactamente tu plan…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de las ropas que tenían cada uno, al que Ashley habia llamado novio tenia las ropas de su Natsu y el otro llevaba el traje del Dragion. Entonces… le habia dado su primer beso al chico que amaba; sin querer su mente comenzó a volar como Juvia. Vio en sus ensoñaciones una niña de cabellos rosas que quemaba una cortina. Un "puf" se oyó en el ambiente y Lucy Heartfilia cayó roja como nunca.

– Lucyyyy– Grito Natsu soltando al Dragion para tomar a la chica.

Mientras Dragion caía al suelo, Natsu tomó elegantemente a la rubia, y la miró un momento.

-Ambas huelen a Lucy… -dijo confuso- Tu vistes como mi Lucy, pero… pero… ¡Ahhh! ¿Quién es quién?

-Amm… bueno… -Lucy Ashley, que aún llevaba la ropa de Heartfilia empezó a explicar- Lucy de Earthand cambió de ropas conmigo mientras que al parecer tú cambiaste con Natsu Dragion, así que al parecer tú besaste a Lucy Heartfilia disfrazada de mí mientras tú la besabas vestido de Dragion, que curioso, ¿no crees?

-¡Ahhhh no entendí nada! –Gritó el joven dragon slayer- ¡Es muy complicado! ¡Creo que mi cerebro va a explotar!

-Y yo que no quería cansarme cargando un Earthland-lastre…-

Lucy Ashley caminaba resignada mientras cargaba un mago en cada hombro: a la derecha iba Natsu con los ojitos en espiral (al parecer entender quién era quién fue demasiado esfuerzo mental) y a la izquierda iba Lucy Heartfilia con los ojitos aún encorazonados, y de vez en cuando susurraba maniáticamente: "Natsuuu, Natsuuuu". Dragion llevaba como podía las dos bicicletas.

-¡Lucy-san, llegamos!

La aludida soltó de un costalazo al pelirrosa y con más delicadeza a la rubia.

-¡Despierten tórtolos, hemos llegado! Dios, qué fachas traemos, espero que nos permitan pasar así ante la presencia del rey….

La maga estelar se incorporó. Frente a ellos se alzaba un enorme castillo hecho de ónix blanco y rosado, la enorme entrada principal atravesaba un enorme foso, pero el puente estaba delicadamente adornado. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la entrada era diez veces por lo menos su estatura, y ante la luz del amanecer, el brillo de la piedra pulida arrancaba destellos de todos los colores. Justo sobre la puerta, se alzaba un balcón lleno de flores, sobre el que alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera azul agitándose en la brisa matutina.

-¿Jellal? ¡JELLAAAAAAAAAAAAL! –gritó Dragneel, impulsivo como siempre.

-¿Dos Natsus y dos Lucys? –Gritó el rey desde el balcón, apenas se alcanzaba a oír- ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¡Suban!

* * *

_Y así termina un capítulo más de los cada vez más locos (si eso es posible) Natsu y Lucy…._

**Pues quedó mejor el mío**

_Que nuuuuuu_

**Pues si Natsu y Lucy de Earthland dicen que si ( detrás los dos chicos recordando el beso)**

**ves**

_¡Ahh pero el beso lo escribí yo! __**cara ufana**_

**Eso no es cierto yo lo escribi**

_Grrr... está bien, esta vez tu ganas..._

*Una muchedumbre aparece y vítorea a Huachi_sama*

**Soy el mejor jajaja**

**Y lo mejor es que me toca el siguiente**

_¡Volvereeeeeee!_


	4. Revelations

**La puerta de la vida.**

_Escrita por: Dual Couple (Huachi_Sama y FullTime Dreamgirl)_

_Capitulo dirigido por: Huachi_Sama_

_Idea Original asi como sus personajes: Mashima Hiro_

Capítulo 4. - The Gate of Life (Revelations)

El Castillo del rey Jellal se movía como todos los días desde que se habia mudado a él después de la ardua reconstrucción de su reino; pero todo ese movimiento se detuvo como si hubieran puesto una magia temporal y los sirvientes se inclinaban ante la caminata de su Majestad; Coco, ya toda una mujercita, se acercó al rey con unos patines en sus pies, creación de Dragion.

– ¿Pasa algo su Majestad?–pregunto al ver la cara de preocupación del rey.

– Algo muy grave, ¡Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel están aquí!, ¡eso es imposible!– susurro por ultimo.

Se introdujo en la gran sala del trono y una voz como el trueno sonó.

– Su Majestad Imperial Jellal I; Rey de Edoras– el heraldo era la versión Edoras de Laxus, era la viva imagen de su contraparte solo que este llevaba un smoking negro que contrastaba con su corpulencia.

– Amigos… ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?– fue lo primero que pregunto mientras Dragion y Ashley se inclinaban, por su puesto los de Earthland omitieron este protocolo y Natsu se acercó para abrazarlo con toda su fuerza

– ¿Qué hay Mystogan? ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción?–

– Viento en popa Dragneel pero ¿me podrías soltar?–

– Claro– lo soltó y Lucy se acercó para quedar al lado del Dragon Slayer

– Jellal, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Estábamos en una misión cerca de unas cuevas de piedras preciosas y en un segundo caíamos vertiginosamente por un vórtice directo a Edoras– explico la Heartfilia en pocas palabras

– Ya veo–

En ese preciso instante un llanto infantil inundo el pasillo de donde habia llegado el rey y el solo sonrio, las puertas se abrieron para revelar a una mujer de gran cabello rojo con un vestido azul cielo y una tiara en su cabeza sosteniendo a un bebe.

– Jellal, Violet se despertó y ya sabes que solo…– Erza Nigthwalker se interrumpió al ver un par de Natsus y Lucys– ¿Pero qué?–

– Hola Erza… esta bonito tu tocado– dijo Lucy en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando– Ehhhhh–

– ¿Qué te pasa Lucy?– Pregunto Natsu

– Ese bebe es…–

– Si Lucy, les presento a mi esposa y a mi futura heredera al trono– el peliazul tomó en sus manos a la bebe y esta se calmó de inmediato– ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? Tomemos el té en la terraza y veamos qué es lo que paso–

0—0—0—0—0

El cielo habia cambiado a un increíble tono azul y el clima era perfecto; la historia de Lucy y Natsu le habia parecido muy fantástica, solo que al hablar de los primeros minutos en Edoras ambos se sonrojaron.

– Y entonces Jellal ¿puedes ayudarnos?–preguntó Earth-Lucy

– La verdad es que no se mucho del anima, solo que era un dispositivo generado por mi padre y yo lo cerraba con mi magia; al sacar toda la magia de este mundo el anima fue destruida al igual que el todo lo que recordaba al viejo régimen– el rey miro hacia otro lado como no queriendo hablar más del tema.

– ¿Entonces no puedes ayudarnos?– dijo Earth-Natsu

– Lamentablemente no, Byro se fue a una de las provincias al otro lado del continente con Sugar y Hughes; tomaría meses llegar a ellos. Su única oportunidad de saber cómo regresar a su propio mundo sería…–

– ¡Querido!– interrumpió Erza– ¡el general Gildartz ya está aquí!–

El general entro con una armadura completa de color plata, no llevaba el semblante del de Earthland, este era más serio aun y estaba bien afeitado y su cabello corto como un militar.

– ¿Mando llamarme su alteza?– dijo con una voz seca

– Gildartz, ¡peleemos!– exclamó el Dragon Slayer y sin pensar se lanzó contra él, en un movimiento el chico cayó a tierra y con una mano sobre su cabeza que lo habia estrellado.

– Aun es más fuerte que tu–

– Ya lo vi– el chico tenía los ojos en espiral

Jellal no pudo contener una carcajada y Erza solo movió negativamente la cabeza, en ese momento la pequeña Violet despertó con un gran bostezo, los ojos color azul profundo de la niña se abrieron mostrándole a nuevas personas a su alrededor y sobre ella su padre que la sostenía

– ¿Dormiste bien mi princesa?– la bebe solo respondió con una risita.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer?– dijo Lucy aun preocupada

– Para eso esta Gildartz aquí, lo mande llamar en cuanto los vi en la puerta de palacio– dirigió su mirada al general quien de inmediato se arrodilló– ¿Dónde está?– su voz sonaba un poco seca y fría.

– En su choza cerca de las ruina de Mormin su majestad, dirige un gremio que hace trabajos para los pueblos vecinos su nombre es Dragon Claw–

– ¡Ya veo!– miro a los dos chicos de Earthland– Ya oyeron, las respuestas que buscan están ahí, las ruinas se encuentran a 3 días de aquí en Legión, cuando lo encuentren sabrán lo que hace falta para regresar–

– ¿Y a quién buscamos?– dijo seriamente Natsu

– ¡A mi padre!– respondió el rey con hielo en sus palabras, entonces bajo un Legión que ellos conocían–

– ¡Yo la llevare hime!–

– ¿Coco?–

– Si, Legipyon y yo estaremos muy felices de llevarlos hasta allá–

– ¡Gracias por todo Mystogan!– exclamó Natsu abrazándolo nuevamente, esta vez mas delicadamente por la pequeña que estaba en los brazos del rey– ¡Cuida a tu familia y perdónalo! Sé que el hizo mucho daño pero creo que ya lo pago en este tiempo que no ha estado junto a ti– susurro en su oído y se dirigió a despedirse de su otro yo–

– ¡Cuídense Dragion y Ashley! ¡Gracias por todo!–

– No tienes que agradecerme Me-san–

– No me gustan las despedidas– En ese momento le aplico una llave a Natsu y le susurró– ¡Cuida a Lucy! Ella te ama–a lo que él solo respondió.

– Lo sé–

Lucy también se despidió de todos y subió al Legión ayudada por Natsu, ambos tuvieron un sonrojo mayúsculo, Coco también se dio cuenta de ello, Legipyon comenzó a elevarse y fue despedido por la familia real y los dos ex magos de Fairy Tail.

– Jellal– murmuro la reina al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su esposo

– Fairy Tail, siempre perdonamos– Levanto su índice y su pulgar con la señal de despedida siendo secundado por Lucy y Natsu.

0—0—0—0—0

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo, la fogata crispaba de vez en cuando y Coco ya estaba dormida junto a su amigo. Mientras que Natsu y Lucy se daban la espalda, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese silencio si eran amigos? ¿O talvez después del malentendido lo habían dejado de ser? Eso era imposible porque Ashley le habia dicho que ella lo amaba.

– Na… Na… Natsu– tartamudeó sonrojada

– ¡Dime Lucy!– contesto siendo más honesto consigo mismo

– Yo, lo que paso con Edo-Lucy y tú, bueno–

– Creí que lo habías olvidado– respondió el chico bajando la cabeza– si lo que quieres es reclamarme lo puedes hacer–

– Baka– susurró– eso no es lo que quería hacer– la chica se levantó y dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a Natsu– Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo pero deseo que dejes de serlo– esas palabras hicieron que algo en su pecho hiciera "crac" y unas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos

– Lucy… solo volveremos y…– volteo su rostro pero ella lo tomó para que la viera a los ojos

– Doblemente baka, estoy diciéndote que ya no te quiero llamar mejor amigo… sino…– su cara subió de tono en solo un segundo– ¿puedo llamarte novio?–

– Lucy…– sin siquiera decir algo más se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un beso apasionado, sin embargo, oyeron un suspiro; habían olvidado a Coco. Ambos chicos miraron a su derecha y ella los veía con unos corazoncitos en los ojos

– ¡Hime eso es muy romántico!–

Ambos magos se sonrojaron sin soltar sus manos que se habían entrelazado sin querer, entonces un estremecimiento les dio a ambos chicos como un golpeteo en todo su cuerpo

– ¿Qué es esto?– dijo Lucy

–No lo sé, es como un mal presentimiento–

0—0—0—0—0

Los otros dos días se fueron sin contratiempos; habían dejado ya el desierto que rodeaba al palacio de campo del rey, después pasaron un bosque hasta llegar a la selva donde se encontraban las ruinas que buscaban; al descender en la ciudad vieron como un ladrón corría con un bolso en sus manos, el dragon slayer iba a detenerlo pero se le adelanto un tipo con una granada que al explotar lanzo una red que atrapo a su objetivo.

El hombre llevaba una marca de un rasguño de tres garras con una flama, una estrella y unas ondas a su alrededor. La mujer llego corriendo y el sujeto le entregó el bolso.

– Gracias Joven–

– No tiene de que, Dragon Claw siempre a su servicio– el hombre dio media vuelta para mostrar a un joven de unos 20 años– ¡Hola! –Saludo al ver al trio y en especial a la chica de pelo café–me llamo Edrian–

– Ho… hola– contestó Coco

– Oímos que perteneces a Dragon Claw– dijo Natsu y el chico vio su brazo que revelaba el emblema de Fairy Tail

– Una Hada– murmuró– si–

– ¿Podrías llevarnos con tu maestro? Necesitamos preguntarle algunas cosas– pidió Lucy y el chico asintió

– Los de Fairy Tail siempre serán bienvenido al gremio, ¡síganme!–

Caminaron fuera del pueblo hasta llegar a una de las edificaciones antiguas donde se levantaba una bandera con el emblema que tenia el chico en su brazo. Al entrar vieron a muchas personas, bebiendo, comiendo y divirtiéndose, era como estar viendo la copia de Fairy Tail y al lado de su bandera estaba el emblema de Fairy Tail.

– Eso es…–

– Si señorita– Edrian interrumpió a Coco– nosotros admiramos al gremio de Fairy Tail. Déjenme llamar al maestro–

– No necesitas hacerlo Edrian– dijo una voz cansada que llevaba un bastón– ¡Coco! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?–

– Majestad–

– Ya no soy rey ¿recuerdas? Solo soy el Maestro Faust de Dragon Claw–miró a la pareja y se dio cuenta de que eran diferentes a como recordaba a los de Fairy Tail– Natsu te vez un poco más joven, al igual que tu Lucy–

– Abuelo, nosotros somos de Earthland– dijo el chico a lo que el ex rey solo abrió los ojos de manera descomunal

– Eso es imposible el ánima está destruida, ¿a menos qué?–

– ¿Qué?– pregunto Lucy

– Vengan conmigo, les contare una historia de antes de mi reinado–

_Notas de los autores:_

**WOW la intriga, la intriga. ¿Y a ti que te pareció FTD?**

_ Que habría que comprarle un traductor de indirectas a Natsu..._

**Tal vez dos...**

_Lo importante es que ya se sinceraron, pero, ¿podrán volver a Earthland?_

**Yo creo que sí...**

_¡Tendremos que averiguarlo el próximo episodio!_

**Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo; que escribirás tú mi amor.**

**_Dual Couple Fuera_**


End file.
